1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste disposal apparatus in which waste is accumulated within a cylindrical body provided within a container main body, and thereafter, the waste is dumped into another container, facility, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of waste disposal apparatuses in accordance with their uses. Among them, a description will be given hereinafter of an example of a simple toilet which is used in a place where there is no sewer system (such as a construction site or a camping area).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 49-102167 discloses an example of this type of simple toilet. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the simple toilet 150 includes a casing 152 and a cover 154. A seat 156 and a seat cover 157 are disposed at the center of the cover 154. Further, a funnel 158 is disposed below the seat 156, and the lower end portion of the funnel 158 is disposed so as to face an opening 162 of a midway partitioning material 160 provided within the casing 152.
Moreover, at a bottom wall portion 152A of the casing 152, a square opening 164 is formed at the position opposing the opening 162 of the midway partitioning material 160, and a feeding device 166 is provided directly above the opening 164. As illustrated in FIG. 8, the feeding device 166 includes a housing 168 which is formed substantially in the H shape, when viewed from back. Two pairs of feeding disks 170, 172, which oppose to each other, are axially supported at the inner sides of the side portions (i.e., the portions perpendicular to the directions of arrow W and parallel to each other) of the housing 168. Further, a pair of weld jaws 174, 176 whose cross-sectional configurations are substantially U-shaped are mounted to the outer sides of the side portions of the housing 168. The weld jaws 174, 176 are structured so as to be able to swing around the lower end portions thereof in the directions of separating from each other. In a state in which the weld jaws 174, 176 are closed, the lower end portion of the funnel 158 is closed by the top portions 174A, 176A of the weld jaws 174, 176 (see FIG. 9A). Further, the weld jaws 174, 176 are energized so as to melt-adhere and thus seal a tubular sleeve 178 which is formed of a resin material such as a plastic film and is disposed between the weld jaws 174, 176. The sleeve 178 is formed as a portion of a sleeve cassette 180 (see FIGS. 9A, 9B, 9C) which is disposed in a superposed state in the periphery of the funnel 158 on the midway partitioning material 160. The sleeve 178 is inserted into the funnel 158 when in use.
In accordance with the above structure, as shown in FIG. 9A, in a state in which the top portions 174A, 176A of the pair of weld jaws 174, 176 are closed, a content 182 is temporarily accumulated within the funnel 158. Next, as shown in FIG. 9B, the pair of weld jaws 174, 176 are swung in the directions of separating from each other and the respective feeding disks 170, 172 are driven to rotate. In this way, the sleeve 178 is extruded downwardly from the opening 164 at the bottom wall portion 152A of the casing 152. Thereafter, as illustrated in FIG. 9C, the pair of weld jaws 174, 176 are closed again, and the sleeve 178 is sealed by melt-adhering upon heating at a predetermined position. As a result, the content 182 is packed within the sleeve 178.
However, in case of the above structure, because the continuous sleeve 178 is extruded downwardly by the feeding disks 170, 172, the conveying speed of the sleeve 178 (the rotational speed of the feeding disks 170, 172) is limited by itself for securing the desirable operation thereof. In other words, the speed of discharging the sleeve 178 which accommodates the content 182 becomes slow. As a result, the time for discharging the sleeve 178 takes long and the content 182 may not be smoothly accumulated at the bottom portion of the sleeve 178 due to the lack of dumping force. Consequently, there is a drawback in that, in case of the aforementioned conventional structure, a good performance of discharging the waste such as the content 182 or the like cannot be expected.
In the above structure, because it is assumed that the content 182 is sealed in the sleeve 178 so as to be discharged, it is less likely that the above-described drawback becomes apparent. However, in a case in which the waste such as the content 182 or the like is accumulated within the cylindrical body such as the sleeve 178 or the like, and thereafter, only the waste is directly discharged to the other facility, the above-described drawback becomes a problem to be solved.
Further, with regard to the conventional art of the present invention, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 6-30857 discloses a waste sealing apparatus for sealing waste in a tube, the apparatus including a hollow mandrel and a supply of a package tube stored at the outer side of the mandrel. Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 7-23704 discloses a sealing apparatus which has a structure in which a tubular sleeve disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 49-102167 can be used even if the sleeve is one bag.